His charms
by qianshee
Summary: UA - En Chine pour le travail, Kiku Honda s'accorde une soirée de repos à l'opéra. Sur scène, l'homme que tous prennent pour une femme l'enivre, le subjugue. Cet être inaccessible, il le désire. Un peu. Beaucoup. Et lors d'une exceptionnelle rencontre post-spectacle, il attire son regard. Sans même s'en rendre compte.
1. 1 - Première rencontre

**Heyo à tous !**

 ** _Aigie-san_ m'a un jour donné un défi, mais c'était il y a longtemps, alors je ne me souviens pas de tout. Mais je sais que ça parlait de Chine, de Japon, et de théâtre. Et je peux dire que ça m'a terriblement inspirée, si bien que je vous présente aujourd'hui ma première longue fanfic sur Hetalia ! Deux personnages principaux, et à chaque chapitre, l'histoire continue avec l'alternance des points de vue.**

 **Dans la mesure du possible, je compte poster un nouveau chapitre toutes les deux à trois semaines, le lundi.**

 **Les personnages sont à leur auteur, Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Petite précision : Ce début de fic, je l'ai écrit au feeling, avec ce que j'imaginais et ce dont j'avais envie. Par conséquent, on ne peut pas dire que tout soit le reflet de la réalité, notamment sur l'opéra/théâtre chinois. Et forcément, l'UA oblige, nos deux amis seront un peu différents, que ça soit physiquement ou mentalement, de tels qu'on les connaît dans l'anime !**

 **Sur ce, place à Kiku !**

* * *

Alors qu'il donnait son ticket à l'entrée et qu'on vérifiait sa besace, Kiku Honda se demanda encore une fois s'il faisait bien. Ici pour les affaires et pour une durée de plus ou moins trois semaines, il avait passé la première à bûcher comme un fou. Mais méritait-il un peu de repos ? Beaucoup de travail l'attendait encore. Et plus tôt il aurait fini, plus tôt il pourrait passer du temps à visiter ce pays dans lequel il n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds.

Il avait payé ce ticket. Or, s'il travaillait c'était pour gagner de l'argent. S'il laissait tomber maintenant, c'était comme s'il n'avait pas travaillé ou qu'il avait pris un énorme retard. Mais les deux heures passées ce soir à l'opéra de Pékin le mettraient en retard. Que faire ?

« Monsieur, veuillez avancer s'il-vous-plaît, demanda la femme à l'accueil.

\- A... ah ! Oui, excusez-moi ! »

Il ne pouvait plus faire marche-arrière. Tant pis. Il s'en voudrait sans doute un peu dans un futur proche mais ça passerait. Et peut-être que ce spectacle serait une bonne surprise.

Il suivit la foule qui se pressait aux portes de la salle. Que les gens manquaient de patience ! Lui attendait sagement son tour, fidèle aux préceptes appris depuis des années. Il se fit un peu pousser, très sûrement dépasser, et perdit du terrain plus qu'il n'en gagna mais vu que les places étaient numérotées, rien ne changeait au final.

Il finit par rejoindre la sienne et put s'asseoir. Il posa ses affaires à ses pieds et attendit, bien droit, que le spectacle commence. Un quart d'heure d'attente rythmé par les touches de son téléphone et les petits jeux qu'il avait téléchargés dans la journée. Puis, quand la lumière baissa, il rangea l'appareil et s'installa un peu plus confortablement.

Globalement, il n'avait rien compris à la pièce. Malgré le nombre importants d'Occidentaux (principalement Américains si ses observations s'étaient révélées justes), celle-ci n'avait pas été traduite en anglais et le mandarin était resté la seule et unique langue employée durant ces deux heures et demi.

Ah, un peu plus qu'il ne l'avait initialement prévu.

Cependant, il avait pu voir un pan de la culture chinoise qu'il ne connaissait pas, et, amateur et pratiquant d'arts divers, avait pu apprécier les décors, les musiques et les costumes à leur juste valeur. Du début à la fin, il avait été transporté dans d'autres univers que le sien au son des gongs et de la langue chantante que maniaient si bien les acteurs.

Et surtout, il avait eu cet homme.

Habillé et fardé comme aurait pu l'être une femme, il incarnait aux yeux de Kiku une beauté qu'il n'avait encore jamais croisée dans les rues de Tokyo. Ni nulle part d'autre au Japon. Svelte, il portait une longue robe rouge et jaune, couleurs du drapeau national et marchait, courait, sautait telle la plus gracieuse des princesses. Des fois tigre, d'autres sauterelle, ou encore échassier, toutes ces parties de lui se révélaient quand il jouait. Il y mettait tout son cœur, toute son âme. Le Japonais, simple amateur dans l'art théâtral, d'un autre pays qui plus est, l'avait clairement perçu.

Sa voix aussi l'avait envoûté. Douce et forte à la fois, elle avait un timbre légèrement féminin mais également enfantin. Il se doutait que ça n'était qu'un leurre, qu'un masque comme avait été le maquillage qu'il avait porté ce soir, mais tout de même il savait y faire avec cette voix, il la maniait à la perfection.

Et la vraie ne pouvait être que meilleure.

Autour de lui, le public enthousiaste finissait d'applaudir et des conversations animées commencèrent. Après plus de deux heures de silence, cela faisait du bien à tous. Il capta quelques bribes de conversation en anglais. Beaucoup parlaient de la « jolie jeune femme en rouge » qui avait attiré à elle tous les regards.

Quels idiots, ils n'avaient rien compris.

Kiku regarda sa montre, fébrile. Dans quelques minutes, une rencontre exceptionnelle avec les acteurs était prévue et si une bonne partie de la foule avait déjà décampé, rompue de fatigue, les plus acharnés -dont il faisait malgré lui partie- attendaient que la séance commence.

Minuit moins le quart.. Bah, quelques minutes de plus ou de moins... ça n'avait plus trop d'importance.

Il était, comme toujours, placé dans les derniers. Il attendait sagement son tour. S'il avait bien compris les informations pratiques données dans un anglais approximatif, les intéressés pourraient, par petits groupes, rencontrer le comédien de leur choix, lui poser des questions et en apprendre plus sur sa carrière. C'était souvent très instructif.

Bientôt, les choses commencèrent à bouger et ils furent répartis. Comme d'autres, il fit la file pour le jeune homme efféminé. Aucun nom ne leur avait été donné, ils ne sauront comment l'appeler. Mais personne ne semblait être embêté.

Enfin, ce fut leur tour et ses pas empressés rejoignirent de nombreux autres. Il se retrouva dans une petite pièce très chaleureuse où étaient placés en cercle des petits tabourets de velours. Il prit place silencieusement et attendit que l'objet de toutes les convoitises arrive.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps. Le jeune homme apparut bientôt, débarbouillé, ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval basse. Il était habillé simplement, dans des vêtements amples mais le doute n'était plus permis : c'était bien un homme. Les moins observateurs furent refroidis, peut-être.

« Ils s'étaient vraiment attendus à une femme ? » se questionna mentalement Kiku.

Il put noter que le garçon était très attirant comme cela aussi. Il était bien fait. Il avait un joli visage, une peau somme toute assez pâle et de fins yeux dorés. Il s'assit, croisa les jambes et les regarda tous calmement. Quelque chose dans son regard était tendre. En un instant, le Japonais put percevoir qu'il était profondément bon. D'emblée, il s'excusa pour l'organisation maladroite. C'était la première rencontre qu'ils organisaient avec le public. Pour fêter les cinq ans d'existence de leur troupe.

« Alors, qui commence ? » souffla l'acteur.

Son anglais à lui n'était pas trop mauvais. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années leva la main, un peu intimidé. Cela devait faire un choc de remarquer que la jolie jeune femme qui dansait avec volupté était en fait un homme, comme lui. Satisfait, Kiku s'installa un peu mieux et la première question fut posée. Mais elle ne l'intéressait pas. Elle traitait de salaire, d'argent. Les hommes étaient parfois pitoyables.

Après lui, ce fut un couple qui posa une question sur le choix de son personnage.

« Peu de femmes sont comédiennes chez nous, expliqua-t-il avec douceur. Il leur fallait aussi quelqu'un de très souple. Ayant pratiqué la gymnastique pendant de très longues années et étant androgyne, ils ont naturellement pensé à moi.

\- Et cela ne vous gêne pas d'être dans le rôle d'une dame ?

\- Non. Li Mao Sha était un personnage passionnant à décoder puis à jouer ! »

Personne ne lui fit remarquer que ça devait être la première fois qu'ils entendaient ce nom. L'auditoire était composé uniquement de non-natifs. Personne n'avait compris.

« Attendez... vous ne parlez pas mandarin ? »

Tous secouèrent la tête et le jeune comédien laissa échapper un petit rire qui sonnait entre l'amusement et le mépris.

« Je leur avais bien dit de traduire la pièce en anglais mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté... »

Il soupira puis leur sourit. Et la discussion put continuer sur un ton plus léger. De nombreuses personnes avaient des questions intéressantes à poser et les réponses étaient souvent passionnantes. Le garçon savait parler et savait expliquer. La passion s'entendait dans sa voix. Il connaissait l'opéra sur le bout des doigts. Une voix plus mûre que celle entendue plus tôt, se surprit-il de noter.

« Et vous, avez-vous une question ? »

Comprenant que c'était à lui que l'on s'adressait, il sursauta et plongea son regard dans l'or liquide qui composait les prunelles de l'acteur. Occupé à le contempler, il avait loupé quelques questions et maintenant, c'était à son tour. Il secoua timidement la tête. Et s'il demandait quelque chose qui avait déjà été soumis ? Il aurait l'air bien bête.

« Je suis sûr que vous avez quelque chose à demander, insista-t-il néanmoins.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ? »

C'était sorti tout seul. Les mots avaient déjà passé la barrière de ses lèvres quand il s'était rendu compte de son erreur. Il se renfrogna. Il allait se faire remettre à sa place, et vite. Le comble.

« J'ai vingt ans. »

Il releva la tête lentement, surpris de sa réponse. Il fit un sourire hésitant et hocha un peu la tête. Il lui aurait donné moins, mais le dire aurait été courir à sa propre perte. Il en avait déjà trop fait.

« On me trouve souvent plus jeune que je ne le suis vraiment, en effet. »

Kiku écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette phrase négligemment jetée, comme par hasard. Comment avait-il fait pour deviner.. ? Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de chercher plus loin. Leur moment était fini, ils devaient quitter la salle et rentrer chez eux. Le timing devait être serré pour leur charmant hôte. Il ramassa promptement ses affaires. Il avait déjà assez pris de retard, il ne devait plus traîner. Surtout, il avait presque hâte de quitter cette pièce. Si l'acteur chinois avait pu lire sa question muette aussi facilement, qu'en serait-il de l'attirance timide qu'il ressentait pour lui ?

Après quelques salutations et remerciements maladroits, Kiku se dépêcha, comme les autres, de sortir. Il était pressé de rentrer à son hôtel, de retrouver la sérénité qu'il n'avait plus depuis qu'il avait personnellement rencontré l'acteur. Du calme, souffler un peu et une bonne tasse de thé, voilà son programme de la fin de soirée.

A l'instant où son pied allait franchir la ligne invisible qui le séparait du monde pékinois, bruyant et animé, il fut interrompu par une étrange volonté. Celle de se retourner. De regarder, comme Orphée l'avait fait en son temps, celui qui avait dès le premier instant capté son regard. De le contempler une dernière fois, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde.

Son corps bougea à sa place oh, pas beaucoup, il voulait être discret, mais suffisamment pour voir ce dont il avait envie.

L'acteur chinois était étendu sur un canapé, bourrant une longue pipe ressemblant à celles des fumeurs d'opium. Quelque chose en lui était très sensuel. Peut-être était-ce sa position qui invitait toutes les suppositions, peut-être était-ce la grâce de ses mouvements, la délicatesse de ses doigts aux longs ongles sur la surface argentée. Il ne savait pas. Mais si la luxure avait été vivante, elle aurait eu ce visage.

Ce garçon était magnifique. Il incarnait tout ce que le Japonais aimait chez un homme. Mais il ne bornait pas d'illusions il lui serait à jamais inaccessible. Rapidement, il se détourna et suivit pour de bon le groupe qui s'était éloigné sans plus de cérémonie. Il s'y mêla.

Dans son dos, un regard doré s'était fixé sur lui, contemplant sa lâche retraite avec un air de regret.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Il a la classe Yao, n'est-ce pas ? Il va devenir encore plus cool par la suite, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre premier ressenti dans les commentaires !**

 **A bientôt !**


	2. 2 - Perturbation

**Bonjour ! Comme promis, je suis à l'heure pour poster mon deuxième chapitre, chouette, hein ? Donc cette fois, on est sous le point de vue de Yao ! :D**

 **J'aimerais tous vous remercier encore une fois pour vos petits commentaires tout gentils, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira également !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Yao Wang soupira longuement. Autour de lui, tous les membres de la troupe faisaient la fête autour de bouteilles d'alcool et de plats traditionnels. Ils relâchaient la pression, comme ils disaient.

Cependant, sa situation actuelle ne lui plaisait pas. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il avait quitté le dernier groupe et rejoint les autres et il était déjà las. Il avait eu une dure journée de travail de préparation, une soirée éreintante et il ne pouvait pas aller se reposer. Cette petite animation post-spectacle, tout le monde appréciait et sa présence était requise. Il ne voulait pas paraître malpoli.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il sirotait avec lenteur un thé froid. Il avait fallu qu'il insiste beaucoup pour que les boissons non-alcoolisées fassent leur entrée dans leurs banquets. Avant, il était obligé de boire de choses dont il n'appréciait ni le goût, ni les néfastes conséquences. Ou sinon, il ne buvait rien.

Cela valait peut-être mieux vu à quel point il tenait mal l'alcool. Un ou deux verres et c'était fait ; on l'avait perdu. Il avait été très gêné de découvrir qu'une fois, il s'était presque déshabillé devant l'assemblée en clamant des choses obscènes qu'il ne saurait de lui-même répéter.

Plus jamais ça !

Mei, la maquilleuse et accessoirement sa demi-sœur attira son attention en agitant sa main aux ongles peinturlurés de rose devant son visage. Il lui donna visuellement de l'attention, signe qu'elle pouvait parler.

« Tu n'es pas très bavard ce soir Yao ! Enfin encore moins que d'habitude – elle rit en buvant une longue, très longue gorgée de sa boisson – quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Il secoua mollement la tête d'une façon mensongère. Quelque chose le tracassait bel et bien, mais en parler aurait été sot. L'aurait-elle jugé ? Il en doutait, elle était gentille et prévenante avec tout le monde, mais elle ne savait pas garder les secrets. Un défaut qu'il avait accusé plusieurs fois.

Comme la fois où elle avait clamé à un de ses frères ce qu'il avait acheté pour son anniversaire, le prix exact également mentionné, ce dernier se déroulant dix jours plus tard.

Il avait beau adorer la jeune femme, il avait depuis cet épisode un peu de mal à se confier à elle. Et il n'était pas le seul s'il en croyait les rumeurs.

« Tu es sûr hein ? Tu as l'air mort de l'intérieur...

\- Mais pas du tout ! »

Il releva vivement la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait encore, cette folle ? Il lui jeta un regard noir et s'appuya de nouveau sous ses coudes alors qu'elle glissait subtilement un verre à l'odeur de pêche sous son nez. De l'alcool, encore.

« Bois ça !

\- Non merci. »

N'avait-il pas dit « plus jamais » ? Il s'y tiendrait. Elle n'insista pas et il put retomber dans ses pensées.

C'était idiot de se l'avouer, mais la dernière rencontre avec leurs spectateurs l'avait laissé dans un état un peu étrange. Oh, dans les faits, ça n'avait pas été différent des deux précédentes, mais il avait été intrigué. Il y avait eu, dans le groupe, un jeune homme un poil particulier qui n'avait pas parlé beaucoup, mais qui avait plus que tout autre attiré son attention.

Il ne se souvenait pas de son physique avec précision, mais il était asiatique. Pas Chinois cependant, il avait un accent et comme les autres, il n'avait pas compris un seul mot de ce qui avait été dit durant la pièce. Il lui avait posé une seule question, sortie après insistance de sa part, et il dégageait de lui une timidité et un manque d'assurance qui l'avaient surpris. Il n'avait pas été à l'aise au moment de lui parler.

Pourtant, s'il s'était retrouvé dans un groupe destiné à l'interroger, c'est qu'il était un minimum intéressé, non ? Il ne comprenait pas.

En soit, qu'on soit intimidé face à lui, il en avait l'habitude. On le prenait d'ailleurs souvent pour une femme. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus surpris encore, c'est qu'au moment de sortir, il s'était retourné pour le fixer. Ça n'avait pas été long et même s'il avait feinté l'ignorance, il n'avait pas été sot ; il l'avait vu.

Il connaissait un peu les comportements humains et lisait facilement dans les gens, ils étaient tellement prévisibles, mais ce qu'il avait perçu dans le comportement de cet homme était une particulière sorte d'admiration. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que ce Japonais le désirait ardemment.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que pareils yeux pleins d'envie se posaient sur son corps, il n'incarnait pas un personnage féminin pour rien, mais c'était la première fois que ce regard avait un effet sur lui.

Il était maintenant bien perturbé.

Pourquoi ce touriste en particulier ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? Il ne se l'expliquait pas.

A un moment, il avait cru que son corps allait réagir à sa place ; quand il avait perçu que l'autre le regardait malgré la fugacité du geste, il avait failli se redresser, pour l'approcher de cette démarche féline et tentatrice, avec un fin sourire aux lèvres, promettant une merveilleuse suite qui ne serait jamais venue. Il lui aurait dit son nom, soufflé à l'oreille d'une façon sensuelle, avant de reculer pour aller fumer et enfin se détendre.

Ou alors il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'avancer normalement, quittant son rôle comme il avait quitté ses vêtements de scène, pour lui dire ce même nom, tranquillement. Ce nom qui était un secret.

C'était une tradition de ne dévoiler son prénom à personne. Ils le connaissaient entre eux, s'appelaient quand il était dans la sphère privée, mais en dehors, jamais. Ce comportement avait souvent étonné Yao mais il n'avait pas protesté et avait simplement suivi le mouvement, comme tous les autres. Il n'allait pas faire l'original.

Par contre à ce touriste, pour ce Japonais qui faisait il ne savait quoi en Chine, il avait voulu braver la coutume. Il avait voulu révéler ce que si peu de gens savaient sur lui. Pourquoi exactement ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Mais l'espace d'un instant, il avait voulu le rapprocher de lui, le mettre dans cette étrange confidence. Cela ne choquerait sans doute pas cet homme qui aurait trouvé ça tout à fait normal de connaître l'identité de son interlocuteur, mais pour sa part, ça aurait été un geste exceptionnel et à l'importance non négligeable.

Alors qu'il posait les coudes sur la table, regardant vaguement les autres, presque comme s'ils n'existaient pas, la voix de Mei retentit à nouveau à ses oreilles. Elle lui secoua légèrement le bras.

« Si tu veux aller te coucher, je pense que personne ne t'en tiendra vraiment rigueur. Fais-toi plaisir ! »

Elle sourit largement et il se permit de le lui rendre. Puis, l'écoutant, car il en mourait d'envie, il se leva. Il salua rapidement ses joyeux collègues, mit sa veste et quitta rapidement l'habitation de l'un d'eux, il ne savait plus lequel, qui organisait la plupart de leurs sorties post-spectacle si elles se déroulaient à Pékin.

Retrouvant la fraîcheur de la nuit, il se permit enfin de souffler. Il n'aspirait qu'à un sommeil réparateur sans stress et sans agitation à présent. Cela ne durerait que quelques malheureuses heures, insuffisantes pour se ressourcer pleinement, cependant, il devrait bien s'en contenter. La grasse matinée ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

Il marcha une petite demi-heure dans la nuit froide, sa respiration tiède formant des nuées blanches devant son visage. Un souvenir fugace anima ses traits ; quand il était encore un petit enfant, avec ses frères, ils s'amusaient à souffler très fort en criant « je suis un dragon ! », courant autour de leur mère, riant et s'agitant. C'était le bon vieux temps.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser les souvenirs. Ceux-ci le rendaient souvent un peu triste. Leur mère était décédée l'année d'avant et il ne s'en était pas remis. Pas du tout. Il avait, toute sa jeune vie, éprouvé un amour sans faille pour elle, mêlé au plus grand des respects. Penser à elle alors que tout était sombre autour de lui ne faisait que raviver le poids de la douleur.

Son esprit dériva vers d'autres horizons, bien plus récents. Encore ce jeune homme rencontré plus tôt. Ses traits délicats, la légère rondeur de ses joues, le noir de ses prunelles l'avaient captivé comme il l'avait lui-même captivé durant son temps de jeu.

« Quelle sorcellerie est celle de cet homme ? » murmura-t-il, alors que ses pieds arrêtaient leurs mouvements devant la porte vitrée d'un immeuble, le sien.

Il déverrouilla et grimpa les trois étages qui le séparaient de son appartement. Inutile de prendre l'ascenseur ce soir ; vu l'heure, s'il bloquait – et ça n'arrivait que trop souvent – il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il sorte avant plusieurs heures. Il ouvrit une nouvelle porte, son trousseau toujours dans la main et ferma derrière lui.

Le calme envahit ses tympans. Réparateur, il calma les battements de son cœur, boosté par la montée de la volée de marches. Il avança lentement vers son canapé et s'y laissa tomber. Confort. Enfin. Il se permit de fermer les yeux quelques instants.

Deux ou trois merveilleuses minutes passèrent. Des minutes de bien-être où il ne pensait plus qu'aux récents événements, qui, bien que possédant un aspect dérangeant, n'avait rien d'outrageusement désagréable.

Il se releva par la suite pour aller se faire chauffer un thé, chaud cette fois ; il en aurait bien besoin. Le peu qu'il avait bu auprès des autres et la marche pour rentrer chez lui l'avaient assoiffé. Il pouvait bien se faire plaisir.

Et si ces petits gâteaux chocolatés voulaient bien se rajouter dans sa soucoupe, il ne disait pas non...

* * *

Étendu sur son lit, Yao se dit que décidément, il ne pourrait pas bien dormir cette nuit. Ce même visage le hantait depuis plusieurs heures, mais maintenant, le timbre de voix s'était rajouté. Il entendait l'étrange homme parler dans sa tête, lui raconter ses journées et surtout, lui avouer son attirance. Si ça pouvait flatter son ego, pour l'heure, ça l'agaçait souverainement ; non seulement personne n'était dans la pièce à lui conter des aventures et des louanges, mais en plus, il était horriblement tard. Et il était fatigué.

« Crevé pourrait être un mot plus juste... » grommela-t-il, changeant de position pour la cent-cinquantième fois.

Si, dans les premiers instants, cette « obsession » l'avait perturbé mais ne l'avait guère dérangé, à présent, il voulait juste s'en débarrasser. Parce qu'elle venait de nulle part, qu'elle était injustifiée et que mince, il désirait ardemment dormir !

Malheureusement, il dut se faire une raison ; le sommeil était moqueur et prenait plaisir à le torturer. Il devait bien savoir qu'il avait du boulot quelques heures plus tard, qu'il devait répéter et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'absenter. Mais qu'importait, il ne voulait pas venir.

« Merde... »

Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, jura quelques fois, et se leva pour aller cogiter sur le canapé.

Quitte à perdre sa nuit, pourvu que ça ne soit pas totalement inutile ; il allait réfléchir à sa présente situation, et si son cerveau acceptait de lui obéir, trouver des idées pour la prochaine pièce de théâtre qu'ils monteraient bientôt.

Mais il n'était pas dupe ; ce Japonais ne lui laisserait pas une minute de répit.

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de mon Yao torturé ? :D En plus, le moment de la deuxième rencontre approche à grands pas, à votre avis, où est-ce que ça sera, comment ? Celui qui trouve aura un chocolat offert par Yao, si si, je le jure !**

 **On se retrouve dans deux semaines, à bientôt !**


	3. 3 - Surprise

**Bien le bonsoir à vous tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Pour ma part, j'ai commencé aujourd'hui mes examens de rhéto par maths et ça s'est bien déroulé, pour une fois :D Bientôt le diplôme, qui sait ?**

 **Et si je travaille un peu plus que d'habitude, ça ne m'empêche pas de vous présenter le troisième chapitre de His charms ce soir ! En souhaitant, bien sûr, comme d'habitude, que vous l'appréciez !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

A sept heures tapantes, l'alarme envoyant l'opening de Black Bullet retentit dans la chambre silencieuse. Son occupant grogna et tenta d'attraper au plus vite l'appareil coupable de tout ce carnage auditif, sans succès. Le téléphone portable tombé par terre, il dut faire l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux, d'allumer sa lampe de chevet et de chercher, à l'oreille principalement, la source de ce désagrément. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de trente longues secondes que le calme revint.

Kiku Honda soupira. Le voilà bien réveillé, mais toujours épuisé. Il ne pouvait pas dire que sa nuit fut reposante, oh non. Déjà, pour rentrer, ce fut difficile il tourna en rond pendant dix minutes dans un quartier qu'il ne connaissait pas, se perdit deux fois, et fut envoyé dans une mauvaise direction par un touriste qui pensait mieux s'y connaître. Et pour parfaire ses embêtements, Google Map avait eu quelques petits problèmes de localisation. Bref, comment perdre trente minutes de son temps. Trente minutes de sommeil, en d'autres termes.

Enfin dans l'appartement qu'il louait, il avait dû faire face à un autre problème : une fois sa douche prise – impossible pour lui de se coucher sans être propre, quelle que soit l'heure – la rencontre opérée plus tôt dans la soirée lui était revenue en mémoire. Et la honte s'était abattue sur lui. Il avait beau se torturer en se disant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il n'avait pas mal agi, qu'il n'avait pas été ridicule, indiscret ou il ne savait quoi, il était presque sûr qu'au moment où il s'était retourné pour capter une dernière image du bel acteur, celui-ci l'avait vu.

Sans doute ne le reverrait-il jamais. Mais il se sentait bien bête.

Si jamais ce fut le cas, sans doute que l'homme aurait parlé aux autres de sa troupe de lui, et la simple idée qu'on puisse se moquer de lui, même à distance, même sans méchanceté, lui filait des frissons. Il en venait presque à regretter son geste.

Il s'habilla plus lentement que les autres jours, mangea un croissant acheté la veille avec une tasse de thé noir. Une nouvelle journée de travail commençait pour lui, dix heures longues et difficiles mais avec, à la clef, un salaire qui était loin de lui déplaire. Il pouvait bien faire un effort malgré le sentiment de malaise qu'il ressentait.

Dans l'ascenseur, il espéra de toutes ses forces qu'il ne croiserait pas l'objet de ses pensées ce soir, en faisant quelques courses ou dans le bus. C'était sot de penser de la sorte. Un tel homme n'irait certainement pas se balader dans des lieux comme cela, mais savait-on jamais...

* * *

Aucun regard doré ne croisa le sien au grand magasin, pas plus que dans le bus censé le ramener non loin de l'appartement qu'il louait. Par contre, dans le petit magasin où une pièce de vêtement attira son attention – un magnifique sweat-shirt – puis plusieurs autres car il avait trouvé une boutique exceptionnelle, les choses se gâtèrent.

Après avoir flâné pendant quelques minutes, craquant d'abord sur ledit sweat-shirt puis malheureusement pour son porte-feuille, sur deux tee-shirts, un pantalon slim beige et une paire de chaussettes garnie de pandas, il se dirigea fort logiquement vers une cabine d'essayage pour vérifier si tout était à sa taille. Cependant, aucune n'était libre et il s'assit sur un pouf pour attendre la première personne qui daignerait sortir pour prendre sa place.

Un rideau fut tiré, un homme sortit. Kiku releva la tête. Et eut un énorme bug.

Simple hasard ou le sort s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Devant lui, le jeune acteur ayant accaparé son esprit toute la journée, le fixant, semblant aussi étonné que lui.

Bon sang. Il n'avait pas dû être assez précis le matin-même en priant les dieux de ne pas le croiser.

Un silence s'éternisa entre les deux. Leurs yeux ne voulaient pas se lâcher. Le Japonais souhaita juste qu'il ne dise rien et qu'il s'en aille régler ses choix à la caisse pour que ce moment gênant ait une fin. Sa prière ne fut pas exaucée.

« Oh, vous ici... fit le comédien en anglais, posant finalement ses orbes d'or sur les choix vestimentaires de Kiku. Très bons choix, j'approuve totalement – il hocha la tête avant de lui sourire. Figurez-vous que je suis ravi de vous croiser parce que j'aimerais vous parler... »

Aïe aïe aïe... qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Allait-il lui reprocher son comportement de la veille ? Le Nippon était devenu plus livide que la moitié blanche de ses chaussettes. Son interlocuteur sembla le remarquer car il lui offrit à nouveau un sourire et reprit la parole, visiblement dans le but de le rassurer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous n'avez rien fait qui puisse vous être reproché. Pas au sein de l'établissement dans lequel nous étions hier en tout cas. Bref, j'aimerais vous inviter à boire un verre, si vous avez le temps bien sûr ! »

Il avisa la mallette posée à côté du pouf. Il devait avoir compris qu'il rentrait du travail. Et n'obtint pas de réponse. Une lueur déçue brilla au fond de ses yeux avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole :

« Je paie, si c'est cela qui vous inquiète.

\- Pardon ?! Ah non ! s'exclama finalement Kiku, dont le cerveau venait de se remettre en marche. Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai de l'argent...

\- Alors pourquoi ce long silence ?

\- Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout... répondit-il, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures cirées. Je suis déjà bien étonné de vous croiser ici... quelqu'un de célèbre dans une boutique comme celle-ci...

\- Oh, ne me flattez pas... Je ne suis pas si célèbre que cela. Regardez, est-ce qu'on me reconnaît ? Non. Je n'ai pas le panache et l'influence des stars américaines. Je ne suis qu'un simple comédien dans une simple troupe. Enfin soit. Vous acceptez ? »

Kiku voulut répliquer que la simple troupe en question avait attiré des centaines de personnes la veille, que la place était à un prix promettant une prestation de la plus grande qualité, et qu'en effet, la qualité y avait été, inexorablement.

« Très bien... j'accepte.

\- Impeccable. Essayez vos affaires, je vais payer les miennes, je vous attends dehors ! » lança le Chinois avec un grand sourire avant de s'éloigner.

Durant l'essayage d'un des tee-shirts qu'il jugea un peu grand mais procurant un style décontracté plutôt pas mal, Kiku n'avait pas perdu ses couleurs pâles et se demandait, désespéré, pourquoi diable il avait accepté. Mais après plus mûre réflexion, aurait-il su seulement refuser à un tel homme ? Et en avait-il vraiment envie ? Il dut se rendre à l'évidence : non. Il était de plus d'un naturel placide, voire un peu soumis et était bien souvent incapable de répondre par la négative, par peur de vexer, de blesser ou d'entrer en conflit.

Et ce type était la dernière personne avec qui il avait envie de se disputer.

Estimant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire dans la cabine et qu'il était fort impoli de faire inutilement attendre les gens, il remit ses habits initiaux, rattacha nonchalamment sa cravate et posa le tee-shirt trop grand – finalement, inutile de dépenser ses pièces pour quelque chose qui n'avait pas été un pur coup de cœur – à l'endroit prévu à cet effet avant de régler ce qui lui avait réellement plu.

Un sachet plastique blanc et bleu désormais en main, il rejoignit l'étrange personnage dehors. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui en entendant les portes automatiques s'ouvrir puis se refermer à son passage. Il fumait.

« Vous voilà, parfait. Qu'avez-vous finalement choisi ? »

Gêné, il répondit à moitié et ça parut satisfaire l'autre parce qu'il n'insista pas. Il continua par contre :

« Je connais un chouette salon de thé, vous aimez le thé ? Enfin vous êtes Japonais, bien sûr que vous aimez. Ils font même d'adorables petites friandises et autres pâtisseries de toutes les couleurs ! Je vous propose d'y aller !

\- Attendez, vous aimez ce qui est _kawaii_ ?

\- Vous voulez dire mignon ? Bien sûr ! J'adore cela ! Vous devriez voir ma chambre ! Pleine de peluches ! »

Kiku resta interdit un moment, mais décida finalement que cet amour partagé pour les choses charmantes était une passion sur laquelle ils pourraient éventuellement échanger dans le futur. Et qu'il n'avait aucune objection à proférer.

Il le suivit donc.

Sur le chemin, il ne parla pas beaucoup, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, mais le comédien le fit pour deux, et diable qu'il avait une belle voix !

* * *

 **Oui, Yao aime ce qui est mignon, quel fanboy ! Ce charmant garçon nous réserve bien des surprises.**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Donnez votre avis et vous recevrez une peluche mignonne valeur 10 euros offerte par Yao lui-même !**

 **A dans deux semaines ! :D**


	4. 4 - Rendez-vous gourmand

**Bonjour à tous ! Nous revoilà en ce beau jour où je suis enfin diplômée de l'école secondaire - oui je suis fière - pour le quatrième chapitre de notre petite histoire entre Yao et Kiku ! Au programme d'aujourd'hui, leur rendez-vous bizarre et pas du tout forcé.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ! :D**

* * *

Il leur avait fallu une petite demi-heure de marche avant d'arriver à leur destination : un café à la devanture pastel, qui détonnait étrangement avec le reste de la rue, dans des tons plus neutres et plus banals. Derrière l'immense vitre, ils pouvaient voir un comptoir, des viennoiseries et autres pâtisseries de toutes les couleurs, et un intérieur chatoyant. C'était l'endroit parfait pour deux personnes adorant tout ce qui touchait au mignon.

Yao poussa la porte et, galant, laissa son invité entrer en premier. Ensuite, ce fut à son tour de passer. Il referma derrière lui. La clochette avait sonné, signalant leur présence.

Aussitôt, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds, à la peau très pâle et aux traits européens s'élança vers eux, tout sourire. Alors qu'elle allait prendre la parole d'un ton certainement surexcité, le plus grand mit un doigt sur ses propres lèvres. Par ce geste connu d'eux seuls, il signifiait qu'elle ne devait pas hurler son nom devant le jeune homme charmant qui l'accompagnait.

Elle sembla se calmer instantanément et leur fit un sourire amical.

« Bonjour ! fit-elle en anglais, comprenant que l'un de ses interlocuteurs ne comprendrait pas le mandarin, vous voulez une table, c'est ça ? Suivez-moi ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers une table un peu plus à l'écart des autres, près d'une fenêtre donnant sur un petit jardin à l'arrière du bâtiment. La serveuse alluma une bougie et les laissa s'installer, leur tendant par la suite le menu. Puis, après avoir entendu leurs remerciements polis, elle s'éclipsa vers les cuisines.

Yao posa son regard d'or sur le garçon qu'il avait invité. Cela fait un bon moment qu'il n'avait plus prononcé d'autres mots que ceux utilisés pour les usages de base. Il ne semblait pas bien bavard et plutôt gêné par la situation, il avait envie de découvrir pourquoi.

Même si quelque chose au fond de lui soufflait une réponse plausible.

Affichant un sourire franc, il se pencha par-dessus la table et zieuta la carte qu'il était en train de consulter, le front plissé dans un effort évident de concentration.

« Tu ne comprends rien n'est-ce pas ? Laisse-moi t'aider. Ici, ce sont les boissons, là les glaces... »

Il commença à tout lui expliquer, à tout lui traduire. Il venait dans ce café dès qu'il en avait l'occasion pour retrouver une amie chère à son cœur et profiter de l'atmosphère accueillante et mignonne qui flottait en ce lieu, tout comme l'odeur des différentes gourmandises proposées à la carte. Ainsi, il connaissait cette derrière sur le bout des doigts, il avait goûté à tout, avait parfois aidé à la réalisation quand son cœur lui en disait et avait un avis sur tout, bien souvent positif et rempli d'éloges.

« Hum... murmura le Japonais comme s'il avait peur d'importuner les quelques autres clients, je pense que je vais prendre un simple thé vert et une part de cake au chocolat.

\- Tu es sûr ? Très bien ! Alors moi je prendrais l'assortiment de muffins avec coulis de chocolat et de fraise ! Et un thé noir comme boisson ! »

Mis d'accord, le Chinois put appeler son amie qui les observait discrètement depuis son comptoir. Il l'avait grillée tout de suite. Penaude, elle revint vers eux la tête faussement baissée et prit leurs commandes avec un enthousiaste vite revenu qu'elle ne pouvait trop contenir. Puis elle disparut de nouveau dans les cuisines, criant des ordres d'une façon peu autoritaire.

Le jeune comédien soupira de dépit et ses yeux tombèrent encore une fois sur le Japonais qui contemplait sa serviette. Il remarqua rapidement la couleur rosée de ses joues et un sourire un poil taquin naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Ma présente présence te ferait-elle rougir de bonheur ? » lança-t-il joyeusement.

Des mots dans un japonais incompréhensible lui répondirent. Bingo.

« Ton visage parle pour toi... »

Puis il se tut et examina les alentours proches comme il en avait pris l'habitude lorsqu'il se rendait dans cet établissement. A chaque fois, il découvrait une peluche qui n'y était pas avant, un petit élément de décoration ajouté, ou un détail qui lui avait échappé lors de ses dernières visites. Aujourd'hui, ce furent les serviettes qui attirèrent son attention.

« Oh ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu as vu ? Elles sont garnies de pandas ! »

A sa grande joie, son interlocuteur quasi muet posa son sombre regard sur les serviettes en question. Trois ou quatre secondes passèrent avant qu'il n'ouvre – enfin – la bouche de son plein gré.

« Elles sont très mignonnes... »

Yao afficha un large sourire. Depuis les un peu moins de vingt-quatre heures qu'ils se connaissaient, il n'avait perçu que trop peu sa voix. Et il devait bien avouer qu'elle était agréable à entendre. Il ne se priva pas de le faire remarquer :

« Tu devrais parler plus souvent ! J'aime énormément ton timbre...

\- Il n'est pas aussi doux et mélodieux que le vôtre... »

Yao secoua la tête. Ce garçon semblait avoir une assez faible estime de lui-même. Bien sûr, il espérait que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise impression, mais son intuition était souvent la bonne. Il se permit de contrer gentiment :

« Peut-être. Sans me vanter – mais je vais le faire quand même, tu m'en vois désolé – j'ai une voix qui séduit facilement les foules, on me le dit souvent. Mais la tienne n'est pas dénuée de charme... Je suis sûr que si tu l'exploitais correctement, tu pourrais en faire de grandes choses ! »

Il sembla réfléchir une poignée de secondes.

« Du chant, je ne pense pas. Tu as une tête à chanter faux – le Japonais lui lança un « merci » grinçant mais Yao n'y prêta pas attention – et du théâtre... peut-être pas. Ici ce n'est pas un problème purement de voix tu es trop timide et celle-ci partirait complètement en co... cacahuète à cause du stress. Déjà que tu ne parles pas fort... Présentateur radio ? Mouais, ton ton est monocorde, les gens vont s'endormir en t'écoutant... »

Quelques minutes après, il eut fini d'énumérer les activités où l'on parlait beaucoup et dut se rendre à l'évidence il avait fait une bonne grosse boulette en embrayant sur sa « belle » voix.

« En fait, je ne trouve pas... »

Heureusement, il ne parut pas ridicule trop longtemps son amie était revenue, emportant avec elle leurs commandes qu'elle posa devant eux. Aussitôt, le Chinois cacha son embarras dans sa tasse de thé. Il crut discerner au même instant un pâle sourire sur le visage du Japonais.

Leur petit goûter ne s'éternisa pas. Yao n'avait pas rouvert la bouche pour parler depuis que les gourmandises avaient été déposées sur la table, trop occupé à en profiter et son invité ne disait toujours rien, se murant dans un silence gêné.

Quand il fut temps de partir, l'acteur signala à la serveuse qu'ils avaient fini et qu'ils désiraient l'addition. Qu'il paya totalement dès sa réception, sans laisser une seule seconde au garçon pour répliquer. On ne contestait jamais quand il décidait de faire un cadeau, c'était la règle qu'il venait d'inventer. Il ignora par la suite ses tentatives d'objection et posa une main ferme sur celle qui tentait d'attraper un quelconque porte-feuille avec un sourire courtois.

Une fois dehors, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ses yeux sombres le fixaient, brillant d'une étrange lueur.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû payer pour moi ! J'avais de l'argent !

\- Je t'avais prévenu tout à l'heure que je payais, contra joyeusement Yao. J'ai tenu ma parole !

\- Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour me convaincre de venir...

\- Ben dis donc, si c'est l'argent qui t'intéresse, tu es assez mal tombé... nous ne sommes pas bien riches, nous, les comédiens... » blagua-t-il de son même ton joyeux.

Le Nippon sembla se rendre compte qu'il passait pour un ignoble profiteur et se confondit en excuses, agitant inutilement les mains, le visage rouge pivoine. Oh, que Yao s'amusait de cette situation !

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

« Chut, maintenant. Si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour te faire plaisir, et parce que ça me faisait plaisir aussi. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

Il sourit et laissa fugacement sa main glisser sur sa joue avant de la ramener à lui.

« Merci pour cette soirée. J'ai été très heureux de la passer en ta compagnie. Même si tu ne parles pas beaucoup, tu es un homme charmant !

\- Vous... vous aussi...

\- Je sais ! »

Ses traits fins devinrent rieurs et il tapota amicalement la tête du plus petit. Plus petit qui prit une couleur encore plus foncée, si toutefois cela était possible.

« Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Kiku Honda...

\- Tu as un téléphone portable ? Je peux avoir ton numéro ? »

Il sortit le sien. Comme il s'y attendait, il n'obtint pas de refus et ajouta rapidement son nouveau contact. Il ne risquait pas de le perdre, comme cela !

« Super Kiku ! Je peux avoir ton adresse e-mail ? Je ne te demanderai pas ton Facebook parce que je ne contourne pas les lois de mon pays... » soupira-t-il.

Cette fois aussi, il eut quelque chose à inscrire sur le petit écran. Il était ravi. Puis, il regarda sa montre.

« Bon, je suis désolé, mais je dois te laisser ! Je me lève très tôt demain, on a des répétitions et on doit déjà penser à notre prochain spectacle... je sais c'est chiant. Tu loges où ? Ma voiture n'est pas loin, je pourrais peut-être te ramener... »

Et se faire inviter à boire un dernier verre pour la route. Cependant, il se heurta à un refus gêné : ils étaient à trois pas de l'appartement qu'il avait loué et cela ne servait à rien d'utiliser du carburant pour cela. Il cacha sa petite déception par un immense sourire.

« Pas de souci, rentre bien ! »

Ensuite, ça se passa très vite. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à une simple et virile poignée de main. Ainsi, il se devait de lui faire la bise. Il se rapprocha rapidement de sa joue rougie, déposa ses lèvres dessus, volontairement proches des siennes et se recula avec la même vivacité.

« Bonne nuit ! Je t'appelle très vite ! »

Heureux de ses agissements, il lui tourna le dos et se pressa vers sa propre habitation. Mais alors que ses pas rapides le rapprochaient davantage de la chaleur de son foyer, le doute l'assaillit. Qu'avait bien pu penser le Japonais de ce geste soudain ?

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait effectué, il ressentit une pointe de honte. Ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour justifier ce mouvement de type affectueux ! Et puis, ce n'était pas la coutume dans leur pays ! Il se sentit pour le coup un peu ridicule. Et même grossier.

Peut-être était-il passé pour un individu indécent.

Néanmoins, il se ressaisit vite, alors qu'il poussait la porte de son immeuble. Il se doutait que le garçon avait été gêné – en même temps, il rougissait pour tout et pour rien – mais rien ne lui indiquait que cette action couperait définitivement les faibles liens qu'il avait, avec un peu de chance, établis ce soir.

Il enverrait un message le lendemain, quand sa journée de travail serait terminée. Ainsi il serait fixé.

Et dans le pire des cas, ce n'était qu'un touriste comme un autre. Un fugace souvenir qu'il n'aurait plus qu'à effacer de son esprit.

Comme tous ses amants d'une nuit.

* * *

 **Il est pas du tout collant et chiant Yao, n'est-ce pas ? Il est absolument pas en train de draguer Kiku. Non, non. Il est totalement innocent.**

 **Enfin bref, si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, ça me fera très très plaisir ! *-***

 **A dans deux semaines !**


	5. 5 - Ébranlement

**Salut à tous ! Sans retard - traduction : il faut m'applaudir - je vous retrouve pour le cinquième chapitre de _His Charms_ , basé cette fois sur le point de vue de Kiku. Et comme à chaque fois, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Étendu sur son lit, Kiku se rendait peu à peu compte que cette nuit serait courte, que le sommeil ne viendrait pas. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il s'était couché et il avait beau fixer le plafond obscur dans l'espoir d'un prompt assoupissement, rien n'y faisait ; ses yeux restaient désespérément ouverts et ne semblaient pas décidés à se fermer sous la fatigue et le besoin de repos.

Quelques fois, lorsqu'il clignait des yeux, sous ses paupières closes, il revoyait le visage souriant et sans défaut de celui qui avait modifié ses projets de la soirée. Encore un peu et sa voix joueuse retentissait dans son crâne. Il grogna. Il ne savait dire s'il trouvait cela agréable ou non.

Toujours était-il qu'il avait du travail le lendemain, un dossier à boucler et que plus tôt il l'aurait fini, plus tôt il pourrait se détendre et profiter de la poignée de journées qu'il lui restait. La Chine était un pays fascinant et s'il était plus qu'évident qu'il ne pourrait pas tout visiter maintenant, tout était bon à prendre et à découvrir. Il était d'un naturel très curieux.

Il se tourna sur le flanc et fixa mécaniquement la petite lumière que diffusait son téléphone en charge, seule au milieu des ténèbres de sa chambre. A tout moment, il s'attendait à ce que l'écran s'allume, lui offrant un message de l'acteur à qui il avait donné son numéro. Il était tard mais connaissant le personnage – qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout, au final – ça ne l'étonnerait pas tant que cela.

Mais durant toute la nuit, aucun écran ne s'alluma. Pas plus qu'il ne put s'endormir.

* * *

Quand Kiku sentit que les premiers rayons du soleil caressaient la peau de son visage pâle, il soupira. Cela ne servait plus à rien de se battre, il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant que le réveil sonne. Mieux valait se lever, manger quelque chose et s'atteler en avance au dossier sur lequel il était. Ce serait toujours cela de pris et avec un peu de chance, ces dix minutes de gagnées ce matin seraient gagnées le soir. Il était crevé.

Mécaniquement, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche bien chaude. L'esprit éclairci, il retourna dans la chambre, choisit sans trop réfléchir le costume chic qu'il porterait aujourd'hui et se déplaça lentement vers la cuisine pour se servir un café bien serré ainsi que quelques biscuits. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais ça serait suffisant pour tenir jusqu'à sa collation de dix heures.

Son matinal repas avalé, il s'assit devant l'ordinateur portable qui le suivait partout et commença à travailler. Mais la motivation manquait.

Ça serait une longue journée. Il avait hâte qu'elle se termine.

* * *

Planté sur sa chaise depuis son arrivée, Kiku avisa l'heure donnée par son ordinateur. Il sourit. Bientôt, très bientôt, il rejoindrait le calme de l'appartement dans lequel il était et pourrait profiter d'une soirée calme. Il dormirait tôt, aussi. Il avait du sommeil à rattraper.

Et surtout, il s'endormirait avec le sentiment du travail bien fait. D'ici une heure, il aurait terminé ce qu'il avait à faire. Pour de bon. Il n'aurait alors plus qu'à envoyer ce qu'il avait appris et découvert sur le groupe mafieux sur lequel il enquêtait à son boss et pourrait rentrer chez lui après quelques jours tranquilles. Il rejoindrait alors sa vie japonaise, passerait très certainement plusieurs mois à travailler sur des affaires locales avant d'avoir à nouveau la possibilité de voyager. Et peut-être, qui sait, se retrouver à nouveau dans ce petit appartement pékinois. Tout était possible dans son travail.

Après ces instants de divagation, il se replongea dans ses dossiers. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Le ciel commençait à être sombre et son ventre criait famine. Il n'avait presque rien consommé ce midi ; son corps le lui faisait savoir malgré son esprit étonnamment clair pour quelqu'un qui avait passé une nuit blanche.

Soudain, une vibration sur le bureau en bois se fit ressentir et il détourna un instant les yeux de ce qu'il lisait pour consulter le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Et avec surprise, un numéro inconnu s'afficha suivi par des mots d'une incroyable banalité. Il fronça les sourcils.

 _Salut ! J'espère que tu vas bien, nous on se prépare pour ce soir, ça va être chaud, je le sens ! Quoi de neuf ?_

Décontenancé, il ne comprit pas. Les pensées prises à cent pour cent dans son boulot, il avait du mal à songer à autre chose. Il écrivit alors tout naturellement :

 _Pardon, mais je pense que vous vous êtes trompé de numéro._

La réponse suivante ne se fit pas attendre.

 _Quoi, tu m'as déjà oublié ? Je suis celui qui t'a hier invité à discuter autour d'une bonne pâtisserie !_

Puis :

 _Oh ! Désolé, je dois partir, on commence dans cinq minutes !_

A ces mots, tout fut plus clair dans l'esprit de Kiku et il se maudit de passer pour un tel idiot sans reconnaissance. Et même si d'un côté, avoir oublié l'acteur était une bonne chose pour le bien de son travail, de l'autre, il se sentait plutôt impoli. Et pour continuer sur une base négative, il n'envoya aucune réponse, pas même un mot d'excuse. Parce qu'il aurait l'air encore plus ridicule, que l'autre ne le lirait pas avant un bon moment et qu'au fond, rien ne justifiait son manque de jugeote. Pas même son labeur prenant.

Il réfléchirait devant un thé sucré à quoi lui dire pour pallier à ce moment gênant. Pour le moment, il avait à faire.

* * *

Cette fois, sur le chemin du retour, personne n'était venu l'interrompre pour l'inviter à un endroit ou à un autre et il avait pu rejoindre son intérieur douillet. Après un bol de nouilles instantanées et le thé qu'il s'était promis, il était désormais depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes à chercher l'inspiration sur internet pour rédiger au Chinois un SMS digne de ce nom. Mais l'imagination n'était pas au rendez-vous. Et il avait l'impression que chaque seconde perdue à ne rien faire le poussait un peu plus profondément dans la bêtise et la grossièreté. Il était bloqué.

Il n'eut pas le temps de cogiter plus longtemps. L'écran s'alluma, la vibration retentit et le même numéro sur lequel il n'avait pas encore mis de nom s'afficha. Un message de cet homme. Encore.

Fébrile, il attrapa l'appareil et consulta ce qu'il lui avait transmis.

 _Enfin, ce n'est pas grave ! Au fait, tu pars quand ? (c'est l'entracte, j'ai un quart d'heure pour moi, c'est chouette)_

Du coup, il rebondit directement sur cette question, faisant abstraction du reste et tapa rapidement à son tour un message. Il appuya ensuite sur la petite flèche avec satisfaction. Il avait peut-être sauvé quelques meubles.

 _Je rentre chez moi dans quatre jours. Sur ce, excusez-moi, mais je vais me coucher._

Et pour cela, il ne perdit effectivement pas de temps. Pour ne pas être tenté par le diable, il laissa le téléphone portable sur la table de la cuisine et il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il ressentit alors un profond soulagement ainsi qu'un sentiment de fatigue intense.

Il avait sans doute mal agi. C'était certain. Mais ce comédien était un mystère qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner, un mystère des plus intrigants et avec lequel il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Il était tout bonnement fantastique.

Et alors qu'il rejoignait lentement son lit pour enfin se faire cueillir par le dieu du sommeil, à quelques kilomètres de là, fébrile, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux attendait malgré cette annonce une réponse à son invitation d'aller souper dans un chic restaurant le soir d'après.

* * *

 **Bon, je l'avoue, ce chapitre n'est pas le plus important ni le plus passionnant de la fic, vous en saurez plus dans deux semaines !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Un petit commentaire pour la route ? :D**


	6. 6 - Réunion & satisfaction

**Salut à tous ! Bien à l'heure, je vous présente le sixième chapitre de cette fanfiction, et je dois dire que l'écriture ne s'est pas passée comme je l'avais prévu. Ici, on n'est même pas à la moitié de ce que j'avais initialement prévu ! Mais pour ne pas sortir un chapitre à rallonge par rapport aux autres, j'ai préféré couper. Il faudra attendre pour la suite :') Enfin soit !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture !**

* * *

Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une table, discutant calmement de la pièce qui remplacerait bientôt celle qu'ils jouaient actuellement. Mou et fatigué, Yao n'avait pas la tête à réfléchir. Son regard restait, comme quelques heures plus tôt, figé sur son téléphone qui n'avait toujours pas affiché la réponse du Japonais qu'il avait précédemment invité au restaurant le soir-même. Et s'il avait été sot d'attendre jusqu'à tard la réaction que quelqu'un qui lui avait signalé qu'il partait se coucher, il jugeait qu'à dix heures du matin, il était peut-être temps de se lever.

Et si c'était déjà le cas, cet abominable vent lui paraissait particulièrement désagréable.

Soudain, l'appareil électronique disparut de son champ de vision. Un membre âgé de la troupe en avait marre de voir leur prodige déconcentré alors que la discussion était sérieuse et importante. Mais de toute manière, cet homme râlait tout le temps sur la jeunesse...

« Oui, c'est bon, Dài... » grommela-t-il.

Et après une courte réprimande de la part du vieil homme, le silence qui avait pris place se rompit, et Mei repartit dans ses projets, en digne maquilleuse qu'elle était, comme si à l'heure actuelle ces détails étaient importants. Yao finit par la couper. Libéré de son téléphone portable, il donnait comme prévu plus d'attention à la réunion, et pouvait désormais se montrer aussi sérieux et critique qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Je pense que pour l'instant, on ferait mieux de parler des différents personnages, vu qu'on a le fil conducteur. Mais franchement, Song Ci* a beau être en apparence un personnage fascinant, retracer quelques éléments de sa vie qu'on ne connaît que peu sera difficile... Nous devrons inventer, et ça ne me plaît pas, car jusqu'ici, nous avons soit créé nos propres légendes, soit nous avons été fidèles à l'Histoire.

\- C'est vrai, répondit un autre homme âgé que tous appelaient Chen, mais je ne pense pas qu'un tel changement choque notre public. Enfin soit, merci de ton avis, Yao, mais ici il ne nous sera pas très utile. Nous avons déjà décidé de ce qui se passerait dans la pièce. Mais tu as cependant raison sur un point : il est temps de penser aux personnages, de les décrire à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Shi, nous comptons sur toi pour prendre des notes et effectuer les premiers croquis... »

Yao, frustré, s'appuya sur son coude et regarda sans réelle énergie ceux qu'il considérait souvent comme sa famille débattre des différents protagonistes et antagonistes. En tout, il compta qu'il y aurait quatre hommes et deux femmes, soit six personnes qui seraient sur scène. Il croisa le regard de la seule actrice du groupe, Ai. Il comprit rapidement que son rôle serait féminin. C'était quasiment toujours comme ça de toute manière. Il se renfrogna. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il pourrait exposer à tous sa virilité.

Soudain, un cri explosa dans la salle et tous sursautèrent. Dài avait jeté au centre de la table l'appareil qu'il lui avait confisqué plus tôt, comme si ce dernier l'avait brûlé. Il affichait un appel entrant. Rapidement, Yao prit les choses en main pour que ce rapide moment de panique cesse. Il attrapa le téléphone, s'excusa auprès des personnes présentes et quitta la pièce rapidement pour répondre dans les délais.

« Oui ?

\- Bonjour. C'est Kiku. Hier soir, vous m'avez envoyé un message pour m'inviter au restaurant ce soir...

\- Ah ! Oui, bien sûr ! »

Fébrile, il changea son téléphone d'oreille, dégagea les cheveux qu'il avait devant les yeux, s'humecta les lèvres.

« Je suis venu vous dire que c'est d'accord. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire ce soir, de toute manière...

\- Super ! Alors disons... Dix-neuf heures devant ton appartement ? Je t'attendrai en bas ! Tu peux vite me rappeler l'adresse ? »

Quelques formalités furent ensuite échangées et Yao raccrocha la premier, le cœur battant, mais souriant. Il avait réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec l'énigme de cette semaine ! Et même si le « je n'ai rien de mieux à faire » pouvait être un poil vexant, il était trop ravi pour s'en soucier.

Maintenant, il allait devoir négocier avec ses supérieurs pour être tranquille pour la soirée. Tout d'abord, il appela et réserva pour deux dans un chic restaurant qu'il fréquentait parfois et qui servait une nourriture traditionnelle et délicieuse, puis il prit son courage à deux mains et retourna à la réunion qu'il avait quittée comme un voleur.

Comme il s'y attendait, une bonne flopée de regards noirs l'accueillirent et après de nouvelles excuses, il se rassit. Dài le réprimanda à nouveau, et soulagé d'avoir pu asseoir son autorité, recommença à parler de choses plus sérieuses.

Et à nouveau, l'esprit de Yao partit loin, très loin.

* * *

Les aînés n'avaient pas été faciles à convaincre, surtout avec son impolitesse de la matinée, cependant, il était parvenu à son but. Satisfait, il se félicita d'avoir réussi son coup. Le ménage qu'il effectuerait en contrepartie serait contraignant, mais ça en valait la peine.

Heureusement que Mei avait été là pour appuyer son envie. Après tout, comme elle disait, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il était amoureux... même s'il ne l'était en vérité pas. Néanmoins, l'argument avait eu du poids.

Désormais libre jusqu'au lendemain, sans personne pour le déranger, il profita sans encombres d'un bain revigorant avant de procéder à la suite de sa préparation. Il n'avait qu'une envie : être le plus attirant possible et plaire au jeune homme qu'il avait invité. Et peut-être le ramener chez lui à la fin de la soirée.

Mais ça, il ne savait pas s'il en avait réellement envie.

Il enfila ses plus beaux habits, coiffa sa longue chevelure d'une manière originale, se parfuma et mit une très légère touche de maquillage pour parfaire ses traits et après une dernière vérification, quitta son chez-lui.

L'espace d'un instant, il hésita à acheter un bouquet de fleurs à son invité mais il se fit la réflexion que ça serait sans doute trop et que l'attention serait plus gênante que romantique. Ainsi, lorsqu'il arriva en avance devant la porte de l'appartement loué par le Japonais, il avait les mains vides mais un discret sourire aux lèvres. Il ferait tout pour que cette sans doute dernière rencontre entre eux soit proche de la perfection.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Bientôt, il dut se décaler car la porte s'ouvrait sur un Kiku rouge d'embarras. Il le salua d'un baiser sur la joue comme il avait fait la dernière fois et sans plus attendre, lui désigna sa voiture personnelle. Il ne voulait surtout pas le rebuter en lui indiquant la distance qu'ils auraient dû parcourir à pieds.

Sans doute un peu intimidé, le garçon monta à sa suite dans la petite voiture noire et il démarra aussitôt. La circulation était atroce à cette heure à Pékin et il ne fallait surtout pas arriver en retard. Leur place serait vite prise.

Durant le trajet, ils ne parlèrent pas. Yao ne voulait pas forcer les choses. Il sentait le Japonais mal à l'aise, et il espérait de tout cœur qu'il se détendrait une fois arrivé à destination. Il avait beau être bavard, ouvert et sympathique, il n'était pas de poids à résister à un mur de silence.

Il se gara dans un parking à proximité, sortit le premier, ouvrit la portière de Kiku dans un geste purement galant et à nouveau, lui indiqua la direction à prendre pour rejoindre le restaurant qu'il avait choisi.

Et une fois arrivé devant l'imposante devanture, il fut heureux de constater que son invité était impressionné par ce qu'il voyait. Et il y avait de quoi. Ils étaient là devant un bâtiment qui pourrait être classé dans le patrimoine historique de la ville.

Il poussa la porte, le laissa entrer en premier. Il soupira. Tout ceci aurait un prix et sa fin de mois ne serait pas facile, mais il était inutile d'y penser pour le moment.

Peut-être que le jeu en vaudrait la chandelle.

* * *

 ** _Song Ci_ était médecin légiste ainsi que juge durant la dynastie Song. Il est d'ailleurs le personnage principal d'un livre que je ne peux que vous conseiller : _Le lecteur de cadavres_ d'Antonio Garrido (ça ressemble un peu au nom de notre cher Espagne, non ? :p)**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça me ferait très plaisir !**

 **Je vous signale au passage que pour mieux étaler les publications de mes trois fics en cours, celle-ci sera désormais publiée tous les deux jeudis. Ainsi, le prochain chapitre sera posté le jeudi 3 août ! (je me perds dans des calculs de dates, c'est dingue)**

 **A bientôt !**


	7. 7 - Petites découvertes

**Je ne suis absolument pas deux semaines en retard sur la date promise, non non. Enfin si, peut-être un peu... désolée, j'avais complètement oublié cette idée de changement de rythme ! Mais je suis prête à reprendre.**

 **Nous revoici sous les pensées de notre ami Kiku, avec une petite partie de leur rendez-vous au restaurant. Chapitre, qui, je l'espère, sera aussi riche à vos yeux qu'il ne l'a été pour moi ! (je ne sais même pas si ma phrase est française...)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! *-***

* * *

Ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de tourbillonner dans son esprit telles des anguilles frétillantes et fraîchement pêchées. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Comment devait-il se comporter ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Et pourquoi diable ce Chinois était-il aussi agréable, aussi... _romantique_? Il comptait bien le découvrir, mais avait peur d'avoir une mauvaise surprise.

On ne s'était jamais comporté de la sorte avec lui auparavant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude.

Puis, il gardait en tête qu'il n'était pas face à n'importe qui. Il était face à un homme qui avait l'art dramatique dans la peau. Il était conscient qu'en un battement de cil, il pourrait lui faire croire n'importe quoi. Il aurait beau être sur ses gardes, ça ne servirait à rien. L'autre pourrait jouer avec lui comme avec une poupée plaisante. Et il ne s'en rendrait compte que plus tard.

Il sentait que ce rendez-vous allait mal se terminer parce qu'il allait se comporter comme un idiot. Il voyait le mal partout, et le visage souriant et jovial de cet acteur renommé était pour lui comme un mensonge ambiant. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'inviter, il n'avait aucune raison de l'avoir remarqué plus qu'un autre. Il n'était qu'un simple Japonais, un homme fermé et timide qui travaillait honnêtement et qui, quelquefois, désirait un divertissement pour mettre un peu de piment dans la pâleur de sa vie. Il n'avait rien d'intéressant. Il n'était pas intéressant.

A ses yeux, le simple fait qu'il soit assis en face de cette créature sortie d'un autre univers que le sien cachait quelque chose.

Alors il restait sur ses gardes et parlait peu, pour se préserver d'une attaque quelconque et il se rendait compte qu'il devait paraître bien désagréable. Il se rendait compte qu'il était en train de gâcher par sa réserve une invitation qu'il avait acceptée de son plein gré avec un garçon qui jusqu'ici n'avait rien fait de mal et qui se montrait poli et sympathique.

Cette chance ne se reproduirait pas deux fois, il le savait. Il avait une chance que peu avaient de se retrouver seul à seul avec ce fascinant personnage et il n'était tout simplement pas capable d'en profiter pleinement. Il se sentait ingrat.

« Alors, Kiku, tu travailles dans quoi ? »

La question le sortit de la contemplation de la cuillère plongée dans son thé noir. Il regarda un moment le visage sérieux de l'autre asiatique, sa gorge s'asséchant brusquement. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, et pour être honnête, il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de dire la vérité, ou même de dire simplement. Son métier n'était pas aussi extraordinaire que celui de son vis-à-vis et parfois, les gens étaient refroidis à l'entente de la réponse.

Cependant, lorsque la tête du jeune homme se pencha sur le côté dans une moue impatiente, il se dépêcha :

« Je suis enquêteur. »

Cela attira la curiosité visiblement.

« Et tu enquêtes sur quoi ?

\- Là, sur rien du tout, j'ai fini ce que je devais faire... murmura-t-il, les yeux rivés sur la nappe brodée. Je profite de quelques temps de calme avant de rentrer au Japon.

\- Et tu enquêtais sur quoi, ici, en Chine ? »

Kiku se sentit très mal à l'aise. Ce genre de détails, il n'était pas du genre à les révéler. Mais comment signaler qu'il n'avait pas envie de répondre sans paraître impoli et vexer l'autre personne ? Impossible pour lui. Ainsi, il se résolut à lui expliquer. Un peu. De toute manière, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ça ait un rapport avec lui. N'est-ce pas ?

« La mafia chinoise et leur trafic d'opium. C'est un problème depuis quelques temps à Tokyo... »

Il n'en dit pas plus mais il jugea que c'était bien suffisant.

« Très bien, c'est très intéressant. »

Il ne tint pas compte que le sourire poli du comédien lui sembla un poil forcé, et ce dernier demanda à ce qu'on apporte les cartes pour qu'ils choisissent leurs plats. Deux minutes plus tard, une charmante jeune femme fortement fardée posait devant eux une imposante et ancienne reliure qui devait contenir à elle seule plus de deux-cents mets certifiés maisons. Après lui avoir indiqué qu'il pouvait sélectionner absolument tout ce qu'il voulait, quel qu'en soit le prix, le Chinois se plongea dans la lecture et dans ses propres choix.

Après un court moment d'hésitation gênée, Kiku en fit de même. Heureusement pour lui, la traduction anglaise était inscrite à côté des noms et des ingrédients principaux, ce qui facilita sa compréhension. Ainsi, quelques instants après, il avait soigneusement noté quelques numéros sur un petit papier pour ne pas les oublier au moment fatidique de la commande. Cette petite liste, son hôte la regarda quand lui aussi eut fait son choix.

« Tu n'as pas pris grand chose, et on dirait que tu as fait exprès de t'arrêter sur les plats les moins chers, commenta-t-il. Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Absolument, assura Kiku d'une petite voix, cela me convient tout à fait, j'ai un petit estomac. »

Quand le jeune brun haussa finalement les épaules et lui rendit son petit papier, un grand « ouf » de soulagement retentit dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas insisté et l'avait laissé avec ses désirs initiaux. Il aurait été très mal à l'aise s'il avait été forcé de modifier son assortiment pour augmenter la note final de quelques yuans. Déjà que tout ici était cher... il ne fallait pas passer les limites.

La serveuse exagérément maquillée revint peu après et prit les commandes. Elle leur promit qu'ils seraient rapidement servis et s'en alla à nouveau. Leur attention momentanément dérivée les ramena l'un vers l'autre. Kiku ne sut que dire, alors il n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

Et une fois de plus, ce fut l'acteur de théâtre qui fit l'effort d'engager la conversation :

« Tu comptes repasser un jour à Pékin ? »

Le Japonais témoigna en silence de son ignorance à ce sujet, ajoutant que ce seraient ses patrons qui verraient – si on parlait en terme de travail – et si bien sûr, de nouvelles enquêtes les attendaient dans le pays. Mais pour la question des vacances...

« J'aimerais beaucoup, lui confia-t-il. Je n'ai vu que peu et je ne suis pas rassasié. J'ai entendu parler de merveilles, j'ai vu des photos, des vidéos sur internet, et je souhaiterais de tout cœur pouvoir constater cela de mes propres yeux ! »

Pour la première fois au cours de la soirée à peine entamée, il avait souri. Un sourire sincère, pas malhabile, où le rêve et le désir de toujours davantage découvrir se mêlaient dans ses yeux sombres. La Chine était un nouvel univers plein de surprises ! Un pays à la fois proche et éloigné du sien, qui pourrait bien devenir fascinant.

« J'espère que tu atteindras ton but ! » affirma son distingué hôte.

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis rompirent le contact visuel. On apportait la première partie de leur repas. Chacun, pour débuter en douceur, avait choisi une soupe, piquante pour l'un, douce pour l'autre, comme, peut-être, leurs personnalités respectives. Ils la burent dans un silence quasi religieux, n'ayant pour l'heure besoin que de la satisfaction de sentir leurs ventres vides enfin remplis.

Puis, on vint les débarrasser une fois les cuillères définitivement posées et cette fois, sans doute ragaillardi par le liquide chaud, ce fut Kiku qui posa une question :

« Et vous, vous pouvez me parler un petit peu de votre propre travail ? Combien êtes-vous dans votre groupe ? Depuis quand les accompagnez-vous ? Et... »

Le plus grand le fit taire d'un doux geste de la main. Inutile de palabrer inutilement, il raconterait tout seul, à son rythme. Et ce qu'il voulait.

« Je ne peux pas te dire de date exacte, mais j'ai toujours été attiré par l'art de la scène. Déjà petit, j'ai eu la chance d'être inscrit à divers cours du soir et stages par mes parents, vu que ça me tenait à cœur. J'ai également été dès les secondaires dans une école dédiée au théâtre, et j'ai rejoins mes actuels amis – que je considère comme ma propre famille – il y a... quatre ans peut-être ? Nous sommes une vingtaine en tout, coulisses comprises, mais parfois, il arrive que certains arrivent, puis repartent, comme ça. »

Kiku hocha la tête et nota toutes les informations données dans un coin de sa tête. Il ne devait pas les oublier. Il émit ensuite une autre question, assez indiscrète certainement mais qui, pour le coup, lui paraissait très importante :

« Et faites-vous souvent des rôles féminins ? »

Les orbes dorées du plus jeune semblèrent un instant se perdre dans un chandelier, plus loin, avant qu'il ne souffle, presque silencieusement :

« Je n'ai jamais fait que cela depuis que j'ai rejoins la troupe. Grâce – ou à cause – de mes courbes un peu trop prononcées pour un homme et de la délicatesse de mes traits, on ne m'associe qu'aux femmes. Et si le plus souvent, ça ne me dérange pas, j'aimerais quelques fois changer de registre, qu'on réfléchisse un peu plus au rôle que je vais jouer, juste cinq minutes, qu'on ne se dise pas « Oh, une femme de haut rang, ça, c'est pour Yao ! », et... »

Et il se rendit compte de sa bourde. De son énorme bourde. Kiku afficha un sourire en coin. Yao hein ? Divulgation importante. Cependant, il remarqua rapidement que le garçon était plus que dans l'embarras, et que ce qu'il venait de lâcher, ce n'était pas du tout volontaire. Il était désormais tout rouge et bégayait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

« Ce n'est pas grave, calma Kiku, reprenez-vous.

\- Mais je ne pouvais pas...

\- Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas grave, je vous dis, je n'ai même pas bien entendu... »

L'arrivée de leur entrée déconnecta une seconde ledit Yao de sa bêtise, et Kiku en profita pour très promptement, noter ces trois petites lettres sur un mini-papier qu'il glissa dans sa poche, réflexe de métier. Il avait beau dire que ça n'était pas grave, il tenait désormais quelque chose de précieux qui lui permettrait, l'espérait-il du moins, de trouver des données sur son interlocuteur.

Et il l'espace d'un instant, il se détesta d'être aussi curieux et fasciné.

* * *

 **Et nous en avons fini pour cette fois ! Encore une fois, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture, que j'ai répondu à certaines de vos interrogations ~**

 **A dans deux semaines pour la suite de leur délicieux repas !**

 **(Par contre, y'a un truc qui me gêne dans le chapitre, je ne dirai pas quoi car sinon tout le monde va ne voir que cela, mais j'attends vos retours pour savoir s'il ne s'agit que d'une impression personnelle)**


	8. 8 - La panique

**Pardonnez-moi, je suis encore en retard de deux semaines. J'ai été prise par le temps, j'ai travaillé, aussi, et je manquais un peu de motivation pour écrire. Mais voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous, tout frais, tout beau ! Cette fois, on en apprend encore davantage sur nos deux compères.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

* * *

Oh mais qu'il était con ! Un imbécile, un crétin, un abruti ! Tous les synonymes de ce mot flottaient dans la tête de Yao, griffant son cerveau comme pour se venger de l'immense débilité qu'il venait de sortir. Son nom, quoi ! Il n'aurait pas pu faire pire ! Et bien évidemment, il n'avait pas manqué le petit geste peu discret du Japonais, appliqué à noter ce qu'il avait entendu avant d'oublier. Oh mais quelle... vache ! Il ne trouvait plus comment s'insulter, mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il en avait bien envie. Comment reprendre, après ça ?

Parce qu'il fallait être honnête il venait juste de balancer son prénom à cet inconnu dont il s'était épris d'une certaine façon. Un prénom que possédaient certes beaucoup de personnes en Chine, mais un prénom quand même. Et vu qu'on trouvait tout sur Internet... Bon, après, il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, il n'utilisait que très peu cet outil et de fort étrange façon, et serait bien incapable de se trouver lui-même sur la toile, mais qu'en était-il pour un enquêteur formé pour cela ? Et s'il avait la chance de récolter des informations, sur quoi tomberait-il ? Pas des horreurs à son sujet, hein ?

Il se mordilla la lèvre, baragouina encore quelques paroles qui n'avaient pas réellement de sens, atrocement gêné, ayant l'impression que le monde entier allait s'écrouler sur sa tête et le tuer sur le champ – et encore, il se demandait si ça ne serait pas ça, la solution à son actuel problème – avant de se réfugier dans le plat de nouilles sautées fraîchement posé sur la table, engloutissant le tout sans aucune grâce après un rapide « bon appétit » plus grogné que réellement prononcé. Il ne remarqua pas l'air plus qu'étonné de son hôte devant une réaction à ce point disproportionnée. Il avait envie de pleurer. Juste ça. Envie de chialer comme un bon gros bébé dans un coin car il avait fait une bêtise pourtant facile à éviter.

Ceci dit, il ne se rendit pas compte que la simagrée qu'il était en train de faire était un poil ridicule, surtout pour un jeune acteur possédant beaucoup de talent. Il ne se rendait pas compte que divulguer par accident son prénom n'allait tuer personne, et surtout pas lui, qu'il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. Trop pris dans sa panique intérieure, il ne vit pas le regard désormais inquisiteur du Japonais sur sa personne, comme si ces agissements puérils avaient quelque chose à cacher. Désormais suspecté d'il ne savait quel crime, Yao était plus risible que jamais. Voire pitoyable.

Et la soirée tournait doucement au cauchemar.

Surtout qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas blanc comme neige. Il y avait des détails qu'il prenait bien soin de dissimuler, de petits vices dont il ne devait parler sous aucun prétexte. Oh, bien sûr, il n'avait jamais été arrêté, n'avait jamais été en prison, et n'avait jamais assassiné qui que ce soit, mais ses magouilles étaient, aux yeux du gouvernement chinois, suffisamment graves pour mériter une exécution. On ne rigolait pas avec la drogue, en Chine.

Ses proches connaissaient les liens qu'il entretenait avec certaines mafias, et les marchandises qu'il achetait de temps en temps pour son bien-être personnel. Ils avaient toujours fermé les yeux, car Yao était très discret et n'en faisait pas étalage. Il leur serait facile de se dépêtrer des mailles du filet en cas d'arrestation. Et même s'ils devraient alors perdre le maillon fort de leur groupe, le reste de la troupe serait saine et sauve.

Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu. Mais rompre ses contacts serait assurément se condamner à un trépas rapide et injuste.

Finalement, après quelques bouchées gourmandes de son plat de nouilles, ses yeux croisèrent à nouveau ceux de l'homme qu'il avait invité. Il semblait toujours effaré par ses réactions étonnantes mais ne disait toujours rien. Il avait au moins cette décence. Et il espérait qu'il ne trouverait rien de compromettant à son sujet sur la toile. Il sourit. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

« Enfin bref ! lança-t-il avec toute la nonchalance dont il était capable dans un tel moment de stress. Parlons encore un peu de toi, parce que je ne doute pas que ta vie, à côté de la mienne, ait des rebondissements variés. »

Est-ce que la flatterie marcherait ? Vraisemblablement non, vu la tête que tirait le Japonais. Cependant, il ne se dégonfla pas et poursuivit

« Qu'en est-il de ta vie sentimentale ? »

Parler amours et cul, ça l'intéressait toujours. Tant que ça concernait les autres et non lui-même, il était toujours friand d'anecdotes, de petits moments croustillants et de couples improbables mais pourtant si mignons ! Ses yeux brillaient d'un intérêt nouveau. Pas ceux du garçon.

« A vrai dire, répondit-il, elle est nulle. Ma dernière relation remonte à un an, déjà, et s'est plutôt mal terminée.

\- Et tu cherches ? demanda Yao avec curiosité, ayant le respect de ne pas demander plus de détails sur la tragédie de cette déception amoureuse.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas facile de trouver quelqu'un lorsqu'on est homosexuel, surtout dans un pays comme le mien, et avec le caractère que j'ai. Les relations d'un soir ne me bottent pas du tout, et j'ai du mal à aller vers les autre, avoua-t-il. Puis, je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à faire confiance à nouveau à un homme, si j'en trouvais un répondant à mes envies. »

Déception. Et il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi. De toute manière, il n'allait rien se passer entre eux. C'était totalement impossible. Mais alors qu'il aurait peut-être pu espérer s'inviter dans son lit ce soir, il avait la confirmation qu'il pourrait aller se faire voir. Au final, il ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de leur présence dans ce restaurant. Il devait bien se douter qu'il avait quelques arrières-pensées, non ? Allez, au moins un peu !

« Et vous ? lança brusquement Kiku. Vous avez une compagne, ou un compagnon ? »

Il grimaça. Il n'aimait pas trop en parler. Mais le jeune homme s'était en quelque sorte ouvert à lui et il serait un parfait enfoiré s'il ne faisait pas l'effort d'en faire de même, juste un peu. Il secoua la tête.

« A vrai dire, j'ai toujours eu un peu de mal à dénicher la perle rare. Comme tu dis, trouver un petit-ami lorsqu'on est gay, surtout ici, ça n'est pas le plus facile. On a tendance à plus se cacher que de se montrer. Et je doute que quelqu'un veuille partager une vie comme la mienne. »

Il ne mentionna pas ses difficultés à être fidèle et à ne pas se glisser dans les draps d'un autre dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Cela ferait fuir le petit brun aussi sûrement qu'une piqûre de guêpe. Il trempa les lèvres dans sa boisson sucrée. Aucune réaction. Que devait-il penser de lui, désormais ?

Il n'en eut pas trop l'occasion. Les plats consistants furent retirés au profit des desserts. Ses yeux brillèrent de gourmandise. Et cette fois, elle fut partagée par son invité.

* * *

 **Allez, faites péter les reviews pour me faire plaisir ! Quoi, comment c'est pas une façon correcte de demander ? Mais si, je le jure !**

 **Bon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit chapitre, en tout cas !**

 **Oh, et je signale que dimanche, je pars pour huit mois à l'étranger. Je reviens fin mai. J'aurais le wi-fi, enfin je le souhaite de tout mon cœur, mais sans doute beaucoup moins de motivation et de temps pour écrire et poster. Je suppose que je réussirai à sortir quelques chapitres, mais déjà que le rythme n'était pas ici très régulier... ça sera encore pire ! Voilà, désolée pour la gêne occasionnée et on se retrouve dans le pire des cas en juin ! (pour être sûre)**


	9. 9 - Fin d'une histoire

**Bonjour à tous ! Bon, clairement, je suis en retard, mais vu les circonstances de présence à l'étranger, je pense que ça serait mieux d'abandonner durant quelques temps les « je poste tous les deux jeudis » parce que ce n'est pas toujours possible de s'y tenir et c'est plus stressant qu'autre chose. Par conséquent, je vais poster mes chapitres à des dates aléatoires ! Comme ça vous aurez la surprise et ne serez pas frustrés !**

 **Voici donc le neuvième chapitre de cette grande aventure entre Kiku et Yao. C'est une page qui se tourne, les amis !**

* * *

Des croustillants de banane et gingembre accompagnés d'une boule de glace et d'un coulis non identifié mais qui ne pouvait pas être mauvais, voici le dessert qu'avait choisi Kiku pour terminer ce repas copieux et riche en rebondissements. Et alors qu'il savourait avec délice ce choix plus que judicieux, il repassa rapidement dans son esprit les événements de la soirée. Ainsi, cette charmante personne s'appelait Yao mais ne désirait pas vraiment qu'on connaisse son nom, vu sa réaction disproportionnée et un poil ridicule. Pourquoi donc ? C'était vraiment curieux. Il creuserait de son côté par pur intérêt personnel une fois rentré au pays. Ensuite, enfin plutôt premièrement – il n'avait pas commencé par le début – on lui attribuait bien souvent, d'après ce qu'il avait retenu, des rôles féminins qui ne semblaient pas toujours le ravir. Malgré, comme il disait, la douceur de ses traits, il trouvait cela dictatorial et injustifié de lui imposer un choix qui ne lui convenait pas. Devait-il réellement garder cela dans un coin de sa mémoire ? Il ne pouvait rien faire, et même s'il avait été policier, il n'aurait pas pu aller faire la leçon aux membres décisionnels. Ça aurait été d'une incroyable débilité, d'autant plus qu'au final, ces affaires ne le regardaient pas. On ne passait pas son nez sans bonne raison par-dessus la clôture du jardin du voisin.

Et enfin, il avait retenu qu'il était célibataire. Néanmoins, la raison qu'il lui avait donnée – une histoire de perle rare, de vie difficile, il ne savait quoi d'autre – ne l'avait pas entièrement convaincu. Son travail était de comprendre quand les gens mentaient ou ne racontaient pas tout ce qu'ils pouvaient bien déclarer sur un sujet, et quelque chose avait brillé dans son regard... un éclat de cachotterie. Allez, adjugé, quand il aurait un peu de temps chez lui, il fouillerait grâce aux outils qu'il avait à sa disposition dans la vie privée de cette troupe et surtout de cet acteur en particulier. C'était un petit plaisir qu'il appréciait s'accorder de temps en temps. C'était malsain aux yeux de certains, mais il voyait juste ça comme un moyen de distraction qui agrandissait, aussi, son catalogue de potins en tous genres.

Puis il était parfois arrivé, de fil en aiguille, de tomber sur des infos peu reluisantes qui avaient fini devant un tribunal. Il espérait que ça ne serait pas le cas de l'autre asiatique.

En attendant d'être devant une vraie source d'informations, il ne pouvait que spéculer dans son coin, bouchée après bouchée, sur les raisons qui pousseraient le jeune comédien à ne pas tout lui dire à propos de sa situation romantique. Serait-il possible qu'il ait subi une agression sexuelle qui l'aurait poussé à refuser tout contact plus osé avec quelqu'un ? Non, bien sûr que non. Si ça avait été le cas, ils ne seraient pas en ce moment-même dans un restaurant, entre hommes, à discuter, supposait-il. Ou alors c'était lui le problème ? Il séquestrait peut-être de nombreuse personnes dans son sous-sol et voulait faire de lui sa prochaine victime ? Non, il regardait trop de mangas, ça en devenait absurde. Alors quoi ? Hum... peut-être qu'il mentait tout simplement. Peut-être qu'il était en couple mais qu'il cherchait d'autres personnes à glisser dans son lit. Il en connaissait pas mal des comme ça. Et vu la sensualité dont ce Chinois savait faire preuve, ce ne serait même pas étonnant. Il avait même eu, à une ou deux reprises, l'impression pure et simple qu'il le draguait.

Au final, il ne savait pas la vérité mais celle-ci l'intriguait. Cependant, il n'aurait probablement jamais la réponse à cette question. Passons et reprenons. Leurs assiettes étaient quasiment vides, il serait bien malpoli de continuer à se taire. Et il avait l'impression que, depuis quelques minutes, sa voix et son attitude s'étaient affirmées, qu'il avait repris de l'assurance, au détriment de l'autre homme qui avait perdu de sa superbe en une phrase à peine. Mais il n'allait pas se moquer ; tout le monde faisait des erreurs, lui le premier.

C'est ainsi qu'il remercia puis demanda ;

« Ce fut un excellent repas qui restera longtemps gravé dans ma mémoire. Pourrions-nous avoir l'addition ? Je ne voudrais pas couper court à notre soirée, mais je dois me lever tôt demain, vers six heures ; j'ai décidé de participer à une excursion avec d'autres touristes japonais à la découverte de la région. Et je n'ai pas encore fait mon sac. »

Les yeux de son vis-à-vis s'écarquillèrent. Vraisemblablement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Kiku se mordit l'intérieur de la joue de gêne. D'habitude, il attendait toujours que ça soit l'autre qui fasse le premier pas dans ce genre de situation, mais son petit doigt lui disait que le Chinois n'aurait lui-même pas osé mettre fin le premier à leur rendez-vous. Il avait pris l'initiative.

On leur apporta un papier glissé dans un bambou et son vis-à-vis s'en empara le premier. L'instant d'après, il avait posé la somme demandée et même plus encore à côté de la note du repas. Il attendit le retour du serveur, répondit par un sourire à son remerciement ému et se leva. Le Japonais en fit de même. Tout s'était passé extrêmement vite.

« Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je paie ? réclama-t-il, constatant que c'était la seconde fois qu'on lui offrait à manger et à boire ; il ne fallait pas pousser.

\- Rien du tout. Je t'ai invité, alors tu n'as rien à régler. »

Le plus jeune fut le premier à sortir de l'établissement huppé, suivi de près par le plus âgé, s'étant vite rendu compte qu'il était dans le chemin. Une fois dehors, Kiku frissonna sous la différence de température, se tourna vers son hôte du soir. C'était le moment embarrassant des adieux et il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à ça. L'acteur était une personne haute en couleurs et originale, un peu bizarre peut-être aussi. Toute la soirée, il s'était montré charmant. Pas vraiment comme lui, à vrai dire, du moins c'était l'impression qu'il avait. L'avait-il déçu ?

« Je pense qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir, lança le Chinois d'un ton léger, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Je pense aussi. »

Kiku se tritura les mains. Hop, tout s'inversait à nouveau. Il avait dominé l'échange pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à oublier que hors de ses moments de gêne, c'était le comédien qui avait le dessus, que c'était lui qui menait la danse. Il avait repris un peu d'assurance et le Japonais ne pouvait que se recroqueviller poliment comme un escargot dans sa coquille. L'autre avait une façon d'irradier qui était assez impressionnante. Il effaçait tout ce qui pouvait se trouver autour de lui. Il n'était pas de poids.

« J'ai été ravi de te connaître, Kiku ! Ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec des étrangers venus voir – et apprécier – ce que l'on produit. Vraiment, ça me fait plaisir !

\- A moi aussi, répondit l'interpellé, son visage se fendant d'un léger sourire. C'est bien la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un de votre milieu – il pria pour que ça ne paraisse pas péjoratif exprimé comme ça – et je dois dire que heu... voilà quoi. C'était... bien ? Vous avez du charisme et j'espère que vous continuerez longtemps à faire ce que vous faites car vous avez du talent. »

Ils se sourirent. Il était temps de partir. De se serrer la pince. De retourner chacun dans son petit train de vie. Il tendit la main. Le Chinois l'attrapa, l'attira contre lui dans une rapide étreinte, si fugace qu'il se demanda si elle avait bien eu lieu. Une seconde après, il s'était déjà reculé, rompant ainsi tout contact physique entre eux. Il devait être passé maître dans l'art des illusions.

« On se reverra, j'en suis sûr ! Bonne continuation dans ton boulot compliqué Kiku !

\- A vous aussi, Ya... »

Mais le cadet avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres et ouvert de sévères grands yeux en l'entendant, l'interrompant ainsi dans son mot. Peu après, il disparaissait déjà dans le grouillement de monde bruyant de la capitale chinoise, pressé de rentrer chez lui.

« Yao... Peut-être que ton assurance et ton enthousiasme vont me manquer... l'avenir nous le dira... » murmura Kiku, fendant par son immobilisme la foule de gens qui se massaient comme ils pouvaient dans la rue, vers les feux de signalisation, vers les commerces qui les intéressaient.

Il se remit en marche vers son appartement, pensif. Cette soirée avait été unique en son genre ; bien sûr qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais. Et l'étrange personne qu'elle lui avait permis de découvrir un peu plus en détails également.

* * *

 **J'espère que cet petit chapitre clôt bien la première partie de la fic. Enfin, je ne sais pas s'il y aura vraiment deux parties comme dans certaines fanfictions, vu qu'au final, tout se suit très bien. On verra ! Il faut d'abord que j'y cogite intensément.**

 **A la prochaine ! (et n'oubliez pas la review du jour !)**


	10. 10 - Frayeurs

**Je suis rapide, n'est-ce pas ? Vous voyez, quand je ne me bride pas par des dates inutiles, je peux écrire beaucoup. Bon j'avoue, c'est surtout parce ce soir, j'avais beaucoup d'inspiration !**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Il regorge de chouettes choses, vous verrez :D**

* * *

Yao rentra chez lui en traînant les pieds. Tout s'était terminé si vite à ses yeux que c'était à peine croyable ! A un moment, il tentait de ramener la conversation vers des eaux plus normales, peu après, c'était leurs adieux définitifs. Il se demandait s'il ne nageait pas en plein rêve. Si leur rencontre n'était pas prévue pour après, tout compte fait. Ou n'était pas prévue du tout.

Il n'avait pas voulu le voir s'éloigner, le voir disparaître de son champ de vision pour toujours, alors il avait pris les devants. Il avait lui-même rapidement tourné le dos et s'était éloigné, se pressant vers chez lui, vers ses draps qui l'attendaient, prêts à l'accueillir, lui et ses regrets par rapport à la soirée passée.

Il poussa, las, la porte d'entrée et tomba sur son salon où il avait – encore – oublié d'éteindre la lumière avant de partir. Il s'affala dans le canapé après s'être rapidement fait un thé, touillant dans la tasse avec sa cuillère. Que devait-il penser de lui, d'eux ? Tout cela avait été bien étrange. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'inviter des hommes au cinéma, néanmoins, il se doutait qu'une rencontre normale ne se serait pas déroulée de la sorte. Était-ce sa faute ? Ou bien celle du Japonais ? Il ne le saurait jamais. Et de toute manière, plus jamais il n'aurait le loisir de l'enquiquiner et de le perdre dans les méandres de l'embarras. L'inverse était vrai aussi.

Certes, il était bien conscient qu'il ne partait pas immédiatement du pays, cependant il n'allait plus envoyer de messages, plus tenter de le contacter par un moyen ou par un autre. Il avait décidé de le quitter ce soir, comme ça, prétextant une excursion, grand bien lui fasse. Il n'avait pas émis l'hypothèse d'une possible autre rencontre avant son départ, très bien. Il n'insisterait pas, il n'était pas un forceur.

Du moins, pas aujourd'hui.

Quel revirement de situation pour lui qui, quelques heures seulement plus tôt, attendait tel un idiot une réponse après la représentation. Alors que l'autre avait purement et simplement écrit qu'il allait se coucher. Il se sentait étrange quelques fois. Un vrai paradoxe.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte close de sa chambre. S'il avait eu un peu plus de chance, peut-être qu'il serait en train de déshabiller ce charmant Japonais à l'heure qu'il était. Mais bon, la chance, il n'en avait pas beaucoup eue en amour au cours de sa vie. Oh, il n'était pas difficile pour lui de trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de partager quelques heures en sa compagnie, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Jamais.

Il décida de réitérer l'expérience parce qu'il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à simplement s'endormir, comme si rien ne s'était passé. S'il n'avait pas été aussi maladroit, les choses auraient pu être autres. Si l'autre n'avait pas été si timide, si fermé, aussi. Et il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Le temps de reprendre sa veste, d'enfiler à nouveau ses chaussures, et il avait quitté son habitation aussi vite qu'il y était apparu. Direction un bar quelconque, pas trop loin, et acceptant sans juger les gens comme lui. Fort heureusement, il y en avait un à quelques pas de chez lui.

Il termina sa nuit chez un parfait inconnu, qui sentait bon le parfum bon marché et l'alcool.

Avec tout ça, il se leva trop tard et lorsque enfin il pointa le bout de son nez, les aînés furent là pour lui rappeler à quel point il était oisif et ne tenait pas ses engagements. Il avait du ménage à faire et il était plus que grand temps de le faire. Il eut beau se justifier, disant que finalement, il n'avait pas passé un si bon moment qu'il l'espérait avec le travailleur japonais, ils furent sans scrupule ; il nettoierait toute sa journée, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Et alors que ses collègues étaient attelés à des occupations cent fois plus intéressantes, il ne put quitter son poste d'homme de ménage à la limite de l'esclavage. Pourquoi s'était-il levé au juste ? Une ou deux heures de sommeil en plus n'auraient pas été du luxe et sa lourde tâche aurait été reportée à plus tard. Il aurait dû de toute manière l'exécuter mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait franchement pas la tête à ça.

Toutefois, demander la clémence à ces vieux lions était comme demander la lune. Soit impossible.

* * *

Il rentra chez lui en râlant. Pourquoi, lorsqu'il n'était pas d'humeur, c'était également le cas des autres personnes autour de lui ? Pas un « au revoir », pas de « merci pour ton travail, tu as bien bossé », rien ! D'ailleurs, avec tout cela, il fut le dernier à quitter les lieux, suivi de près par l'homme âgé chargé de le surveiller pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas n'importe quoi.

L'exaspération était à son plus haut niveau. Il aurait pu égorger un dragon si l'un d'eux avait eu la malchance de croiser sa route.

Mais, alors qu'il ouvrait le clapet de son ordinateur pour vérifier les réseaux sociaux sur son compte anonyme – mine de rien, il était une vraie commère – et pour lire les éventuels mails qu'on aurait pu lui envoyer sur ses deux adresses – l'une exclusivement réservée à ses interactions illégales et connues de sa seule personne – quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver un message qui n'aurait pas du y être. Provenant d'un certain Kiku Honda.

Il s'étrangla avec sa salive. Comment avait-il trouvé comment le contacter par la voie du net ? Et comment était-il tombé sur cette adresse mail tenue secrète ? Il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous, mais il était néanmoins curieux de voir ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête pour penser à lui à nouveau et pour songer à lui donner de ses nouvelles, ou lui faire part d'une information importante. Il pria pour qu'il n'ait pas découvert la vérité à propos de ses activités méritant tout simplement la peine capitale.

Visiblement non.

 _Cher Yao,_

 _Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour trouver un moyen de vous envoyer ce mot. Comprenez ; je suis un ancien geek et j'ai bien des compétences dans le domaine de l'informatique et du piratage. Soyez-en sûr, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. J'ai juste intensivement cherché à comment je pourrais vous contacter plus facilement que par SMS._

Et ça, déjà, le Chinois en doutait. Il n'était pas très doué avec un appareil complexe dans les mains, mais avait quelques craintes vis-à-vis de ce qu'avait fait l'enquêteur pour dénicher cette information. L'adresse qu'il utilisait pour passer commande de substances illicites, quoi ! Encore heureux qu'il ne l'avait pas appelée « . . » arobase crétin point com. Il poursuivit cependant sa lecture.

 _A vrai dire, notre soirée d'hier me taraude depuis que nous nous sommes quittés. Pour être totalement honnête avec vous, je ne me sens pas correct par rapport à mes agissements. Je trouve que j'ai été rapide à mettre fin à nos échanges, que j'ai dit que je devais me dépêcher de rentrer même si c'est vous qui êtes parti en premier. Ce fut très surprenant d'ailleurs, surtout après l'étreinte que vous m'aviez offerte. Néanmoins, je n'ai été que peu étonné ; vous aviez déjà agi comme ça lors de notre thé._

Pourquoi diable était-il formel ? Le Chinois ne comprenait pas. Et où voulait-il en venir ?

 _Et je vous ai vu entrer dans ce bar, puis en sortir, quelques instants plus tard, accompagné ; j'étais dans le salon de thé juste en face. Je ne suis pas revenu tout de suite chez moi, à vrai dire, et c'est pour cela que je me sens encore plus coupable. J'ai mis fin à notre discussion plus tôt qu'il n'était nécessaire. Vous espériez plus, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait. Je vous ai juste envoyé ce message, peut-être pour m'excuser si vous aussi vous avez trouvé que j'ai mal agi. J'ai toujours eu du mal à rester serein face à quelqu'un d'autre et ça ne m'a apporté que des problèmes. Ce n'est absolument pas contre vous, c'est général._

 _Mon patron vient de m'envoyer un message. Il a avancé ma date de départ d'un jour. Je pars donc demain matin. Alors j'aimerais vous remercier une dernière fois pour ces trois agréables soirées, et pour avoir payé à deux reprises. Nous ne nous reverrons sans doute jamais – et j'avoue ressentir une pointe de déception à cette idée – et je vous promets de ne pas vous oublier._

 _Passez une bonne soirée._

Yao prit un long moment pour relire l'entièreté de la missive une seconde fois. Et il ne sut pas quoi en penser. Il était terriblement touché par les mots de l'insulaire, qui sans doute, avait dû faire preuve d'un grand courage pour écrire tout cela et pour mettre sa fierté de côté dans le but de s'excuser et il était heureux que leur histoire ne se soit pas terminée aussi brutalement qu'il ne l'avait pensé quelques temps plus tôt.

Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait cette histoire de découvertes. D'un côté, il avait trouvé son adresse tendancieuse, de l'autre il l'avait vu se jeter au bras du premier homme qui passait. Peut-être même l'avait-il vu l'embrasser devant le bar. Il se sentait si embarrassé ! Pourtant, le jugement ne transparaissait pas dans ses mots. Il ne semblait pas choqué par ce qu'il avait vu, rien du tout de tout cela.

Malheureusement, désormais, il craignait un peu plus ce Japonais qui au début, lui était apparu simple et inoffensif. Sa dangerosité avait augmenté d'un cran et il regretta même leurs diverses rencontres. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit menacé et eut peur, vraiment peur que ses défenses, que la carapace qu'il avait construite autour de lui et de son identité s'effrite et révèle ce qu'il faisait de mal aux yeux de tous.

Quelques jours plus tôt, cet homme avait pu le voir dans ses plus beaux habits, magnifique et fort. Il pourrait très vite découvrir qu'il n'était qu'une traînée adepte d'opium et parfois d'autres horreurs du même style. Il n'était pas accro, attention, du moins pas encore, mais il était coupable, et sale.

Il se mordit la lèvre, éteignant immédiatement l'ordinateur. Il ne pourrait pas répondre ce soir. Jamais à vrai dire.

Alors qu'il avait passé une poignée de jours, éventuellement d'heures à songer à lui positivement, le rêve se brisait. Il était toujours pareil mais représentait une menace. Peut-être fausse, peut-être réelle, mais dans son cas, la prudence était de mise.

Il alla se coucher, les pensées obstruées par la négativité et l'idée de ce que Internet pourrait révéler le concernant. Et à nouveau, il espéra que ce mail n'ait été qu'un horrible cauchemar duquel il pourrait bientôt se réveiller.

* * *

 **J'ai l'impression de me répéter par contre %D**

 **Bon, pour le prochain chapitre, on aura un Kiku de retour au pays avec, comme vous pouvez vous l'imaginer, ses réflexions par rapport à ce qu'il a découvert. Jusqu'où est-il allé dans ses recherches, pendant son dernier temps-libre en Chine ? Faudra un peu attendre pour le découvrir ! (sauf si vous lisez cette fic dans quelques semaines/mois, alors vous aurez de la chance)**

 **N'oubliez pas la review, j'ai faim moi !**


End file.
